ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie Hastings
Annie Hastings is the main protagonist in We Happy Few 2 ''and [[Annie and Petunia in: Runaway London|''Annie and Petunia in: Runaway London]]. Biography Annie was born on May 14, 1935, at Parade District. She is the elder daughter of Maeve O'Niall Hastings and Mr. Hastings, a younger/older sister of Arthur Hastings, Percival Hastings, and Petunia Hastings. When she was 4 years old, Annie loves to draw the pictures because she was to be an artist when she was grown up. But her mother tells her about World War II. The Germans are coming to England, they took the children to the train station. They put them on the train and sent away to Germany. Petunia was worried about she was about to been taken away by the bobbies. Annie was coming to her sister and hugging. Meanwhile, Petunia asks her to do the choices at the house. So she decided to make the choice at her house. When she was twelve years old, she had to explain about Stanley has sex with her mother. Annie peeks on the door hole, then opens the door and sadly scared of her mother. Annie then runs away in sadness because of Stanley. Then she asks her brother Percy about her mother has sex with Stanley. Percy then hugs her in sadness, then they went to the park where they can spend every day. So Annie yawns and stretches as Percy looking at her. He takes her home as the sun going down from the sky. In 1946, Annie was making tea with Petunia in the morning. But then, they heard loud noises coming from outside. Petunia and Annie rushing to outside where the Germans are. Annie and Petunia shocked as they went to see what is going on here at Physical Appearance Annie is a short, slim woman with black hair, dark brown eyes, pink lips and wears a business outfit, glasses, and earrings. When she was younger, she wears a school uniform and a red tie. Personality Annie is simply put on the face on the crowd. She is particularly special or worthless, Annie is perfect at her life, but sometimes her life can be rough. She also can be brave and tough when someone is in danger. Annie is shown to be savage and tough during the combat mode. sometimes, Annie can apology to everyone after killing Abilities Annie’s main trait is her expertise in workbenches and chemical lab can wield any weapon (including guns) so she can make or find, and can even Events of We Happy Few 2 Annie walking through Wellington Wells until she notices the mood booths, houses, and even the citizens. She worried about taking the joy to forget bad things. Annie saw a mysterious figure, that mysterious figure turn out to be Mr. Smilez who is a former doctor and scientist in Germany. He now works as a Nazi soldier during both World War I and II. She then asks Mr. Smilez about the special letter that she looking for. Annie begins to walk away as Mr. Smilez takes a whip out and about to hit her. But Annie Trivia * Annie is similar to Arthur Hastings from the first game. ** They both have siblings (Annie have a younger sister, Arthur have an older brother.) ** They both have the same last names. ** They both wearing glasses. ** They both have brown eyes and black hair. ** They both remember the bad things. *** However, unlike Arthur, Annie is tough and savage while she on the combat mode. *** Sometimes, Annie apologizing to them after killing. * According to the crew, Annie known for her cooking and hunting skills. * Annie is shown flirt with Bobbies and Joy Doctors. ** She also flirts with male Wellies * Despite being shy most of the time, Annie is shown to have blasts of rage. ** She can also be tough, sassy and stubborn. * She tells her siblings about the tragic events that had to happen in WWII. She was forced to escape from the train station to avoid going to Germany. ** * Annie is shown to be wearing a necklace which her mother gave her. * Annie is shown to help Uncle Jack to find the special letter. * Originally, Annie is supposed to be the main antagonist but it scrapped because of Jane. ** In the scrapped concept, * According to one of the crew, Annie is inspiration from Arthur Hastings and Sally Boyle. * Annie is similar to one of the characters from We Happy Few, Arthur Hastings and Sally Boyle. * Unlike Sally Boyle, Annie is very good at flirting and seducing with Bobbies and Joy Doctors. * Since Annie is mostly like Sebastian Castellanos from The Evil Within, she is a detective. * Her skirt has always been pantsing, blown away and ripping, yet repair after this. * When she steps a grate, her skirt has been blown away. * She is shown to wear a black bra, black panties and brown thigh highs with a garter belt. * Her hair is shown down when she is sleeping and make out with someone. * Annie is shown wearing a robe when she at her bedroom, seduce them. * She is based on Princess Peach, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Susan Pevensie, Jessica Rabbit, Miss Pauling, Hollie, and Panty. * She is shown to have a soft spot for cute animals including puppies, dogs, cats, rabbits, and birds. * Annie is shown to be climbing onto the tree as both child and adult then laying upside down and see everything upside down. * Annie is shown has sex with Joy Doctors and Bobbies during the sex scene. * Annie reuses many of the voice lines spoken by Sally Boyle. ** For example, while talking to * She has been suffering from schizophrenia because of the nightmares and bad memories. ** For example, Annie was sweating too much due to her Gallery Young Annie Hastings.png|Young Annie Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Female Characters Category:English characters Category:Victims Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Shy characters Category:Damsel in distress